Chances in the dark
by fallenshivers
Summary: Two step-brothers forced to live together due to a new marriage. Though they put up the front of fighting during the day when they are being watched at night the upstairs become their 'play ground'. Dark Link and Link AU, contains yaoi a course.
1. Enter the Shadow

_**AN: I don't own Darks, Link or anything Zelda, though I wish I did. Hope you enjoy the story. Let me know what you think and what not.**_

_**Darks**_

Darks played with the dog tags that dangled around his neck. The small silver chain held three engraved dog tags. One was for his best friend, Milo. Another was for Fall. The girl he dated before he knew for sure he was gay. And the last one was for his father who died at war.

He didn't know his father, but he knew stories of him. He heard about how he was kind and caring. He was one of those men who would stand by you no matter what. He was a one of a kind. He and his mother had been high school sweet hearts who went through everything together.

The two of them soon got married after college and had their first child on the way. That was little Basil. It was unfortunate that they never got to meet him. He was a miscarriage.

After Basil his mother cried for days blaming herself, saying she wasn't a good enough mother. That if she tried harder it would never have happened the way it did. She thought she would never have another chance. That's where Darks came in. A year after, his mother had Erebus. Erebus meant light within the Dark and so Darks was born.

_"Erebus, get over here!"_His mother called.

Darks trampled down the stairs his raven black hair bouncing with him. He skidded to a stop at the door and clung onto his mothers pale pink dress. She was crying looking at his father.

_"Hunny, you got to understand it's for a cause. I promise to come back safely." _His father spoke softly.

That was the last time they both seen him. Erebus was five years old. He didn't understand when the men in coats came to the door. He didn't know why mommy cried so hard and beat her fists into the porch. All he knew was that daddy went away and he was told he was never going to see him again.

Darks sat in the front of the moving van, his legs propped up on the dash.

_"Erebus, take your feet off from there!"_His mother snapped at him while she turned the corner and continued to drive the over sized van.

_"I don't see why we had to sell our house and move into theirs!"_He stated coldly glaring over at her.

Her light blond hair and chocolate eyes scanning him. He looked nothing like her. Some people often thought he was adopted by her, but it wasn't true. He was really his mothers pride and glory just he looked much more like his father.

Darks brushed some of his black hair to the side of his face exposing his bloody orbs. He turned away from the women and pressed his forehead to the cold glass window.

I don't like this...not one freaking god damned bit... he though as he watched as the scene outside changed from one to another every minute that passed it seemed like years. His eyes were getting heavy, but flashed open when he felt the van jerk to a moving stop.

Darks turned to his mother who was smiling and waving out the window to someone who was standing out on the front porch. He peered out the opposite window and looked the man up and down.

He wasn't that bad looking, but she could have done much better he thought. Darks slipped out of the seat belt an opened the door slowly stepping out.

The wind, penetrating his bare arms sent a shiver that went straight down to the core of him.

_"Try to be friendly...I know you never meant them but still..."_He rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded to her.

A course he had never meant them. He skipped going to their wedding to go out and party with a group of friends. Who would choose to go to a wedding then the party of the year?

His mom had to be crazy for thinking he would really go to such a lame event. Darks looked away from the man and quickly walked past her bypassing the hug his new father was offering him.

No way in hell would he hug some dude.


	2. Links Awakening

AN:I forgot to say in the first chapter, I don't own Link, Dark Link, or anything Zelda related, though I wish i did. Hope you enjoy and if you guys like the story I might keep writing it, so let me know how you like it and what not :)

_**Link**_

A boy slept on top of a bed, his body moving slowly as a sign that he was asleep. His blond hair was scattered all over his head hiding it, small snorts coming from under it. Slowly the breathing became faster than the head slowly moved up, the blue eyes looking out the window, he's coming, he thought. The boy sighed loudly as if frustrated, waiting for something to happen.

Then as if on cue the door burst open, a tall man who had dark brown hair and stern eyes looked down at his son. "Link! Raise your ass up already, they're going to be here soon!" The father who was named Verman walked over to the bed, taking the comforter Link was laying on and pulled it from under him making him fall on the floor.  
><em>"Jesus Christ, Dad! I'm up."<em> Link growled loudly as his skin slapped against the cold wooden floor, he could feel a headache rising on. Son of a bitch, always waking me up when he knows I wake up whenever someone enters the room. Link looked back at his father who just left the room to meet the new family that was already pulling into the driveway. "_Looks they made it, time to meet the new mom and brother."__  
><em>  
>Link wasn't excited at all about them; barely enthusiastic at the thought of some strange people he barely knew just coming to live with his father and him. His mother had just vanished one day, all of her things gone with not even a note left behind. Link was only ten back then, a painful memory since he had caught her packing up her things. She wouldn't even look at him as she did so. He couldn't blame her ether, he couldn't watch.<p>

His parents had been fighting for a long time, the tension always high filled with hate and other swirling emotions. It had only been a matter of time, it was better for them and he could understand how some people just don't go together but it hurt him that she left the way she did. His father had been so sad for so long, until only a few months ago his behavior started changing. Then he started talking about some woman, and then he announced he was marrying her. Link wouldn't look at him for weeks besides congratulating him at the wedding, he met her there and he guessed she was ok for him at that point. She went on about her son though, who seemed to have not made it to the wedding.

He slowly shook out his hair, easily straightening it to normal with his hand. He might as well meet the rest of the family, but he knew he'd hate the brother immediately. Link quickly pulled on jeans over his boxers, putting on a shirt slowly to help the time pass, glancing out the window to see his dad try to hug someone. By the looks of his expression, it wasn't a good sign that his friendliness went well. _"Poor dad, well shows how nice he is... Dad gets kind of creepy though."_He watched as the male started to walk into the house past his father; Link quickly pulled down his shirt and excited his room that seemed very large with one side cleared off with a bed for the new 'step-brother'. Link looked over at the corner to see to someone by the door that was down the stairs and across the living room.

Link started to go down the stairs, his face blank to the other male. _"Hey there, you must be her son? I'm Link."_ He could see their parents watching from farther of the door, he couldn't say what he really wanted right now. _"Want me to show you to your room? You do know we'll be sharing right?" _He wanted to get straight to the point, get this all out of the way so he didn't have to be near him anymore. This guy had cool hair, but the dog tags were kind of strange to him. Mostly since he liked piercing like jewelry instead of some else like dog tags, ether way he didn't like any of this. He gave him a blank expression, but his eyes were filled with something else, maybe anger or frustration, but more than anything hate.

_**Darks**_

_"Hey there, you must be her son? I'm Link."_Darks glanced over to where he heard the voice coming from, but didn't see anyone in view. He ran his fingers over his hair and walked into the living room.

The single blood red wall; where the fireplace sat set off the tannish brown walls that were opposite of it. It was an okay color choice, but could have been better. Maybe something more with a chill tone then the vibrate heat the red gave then the tan. The red was nice what with the white carpet, but the tan was what really set it off. It just didn't fit.

_"I don't like this coloring. It must be changed."_Darks mumbled to himself. He was into interior decorating and design greatly. He got that from his mother.

She enjoyed that type of stuff back when his dad was still around. They would sit down together in the living room and plan out how they would want certain rooms, but those plans never did take off considering his dad had passed on. After that his mom let herself go. Forgot about her dreams she and him had.

Everything was gone, forgotten. Just another lost memory in the world of every other memory that was ever forgotten.

Darks flopped over into a cream colored love-seat and propped his legs up on the armrest. A boy with sun-kissed hair was looking in at him repeating what he said once before, _"Hey there, you must be her son? I'm Link."_

Darks rolled his eyes over to him and looked him up and down. He wasn't that bad looking. His style was good. His hair was natural. Overall Dark couldn't seem to find anything wrong with him at the moment, but he looked like he was holding back on something, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't at the moment. It made Darks wonder what it could possibly be.

Darks fiddled with the gauge in his ear and nodded. He knew he was going to have to share a room and wasn't too happy about that. Hell, he even tried to get his mom to let him have the basement that wasn't even in use, but she told him no and that he would have to suck it up and deal. It wasn't like he was gonna be living there for very long after all he was going to be going to college in a few years.

_"Sure,"_ he replied as he jumped off the couch and followed close behind examining everything within his sight.


	3. A Tasteful Dinner

_**Link**_

Nodding back at the other male Link studied him as well, hiding the fact he was very well. He was very slim looking. This guy had nice taste, especially with clothes that reflected the black and white pattern perfectly.

Turning from him calmly he moved up the stairs, glancing back at him. Well introduce yourself back? No, Geez, Link thought. Looking back straight ahead questions swam threw his mind, things he wanted to ask him, but had no guts to follow his glory. As his eyes wandered around becoming distracted his foot fumbled on the top step almost falling backwards but catching himself on the banister. It was slightly taller than the other steps so it made sense for that to happen when one was distracted.

"Sorry." Link barely whispered moving up the stairs and breathing a sigh.

His face felt heated for some reason, probably a small panic on his own accord. "Right over here is where you'll be staying with me." Turning on the wooden floor so he slid slightly, then pushing open a door to his right. "Make yourself at home on the left side." Stepping into the room then off to the side so he could get in, watching the window that was in between the beds.

The two beds were opposite of each other, the room being a very dark blue that you swear it was black. One closet was behind Link while a very new looking one was opposite of it, both doors able to slide open and black with the walls. The room fairly large though the beds were pushed against the walls they were almost five feet away only, that made Link slightly testy, but he didn't say anything.

"Clothes go in there," Link said nudging his head at the closet. "The Bed is over there." Glancing at his bed, new sheets stacked on top of a pillow. The way they were treating him felt like some sort of hotel like treatment. "I'm just going to go help your mom with the stuff then help her unpack. Need to know anything else, ask." Barely looking at him to study the room for a second as if making sure he didn't leave anything out for the 'new guest' to take he calmly slipping out of the bedroom, moving down the hall in a sort of half jog then turning to move down the stairs. "Well that was as fun as it can get..." He breathed out quietly, just getting that finished off since his dad had asked him before, to just ''Try and Be Friendly' sort of thing.

Looking up Link realized he was right by the front door, waving slightly at his dad who was talking to 'her'. Giggles and whispers there, nothing Link was interested in. Giving them a glance he opened up the truck, slipping a very heavy duffel bag on his arm. The weight on the sucker was amazing to Link, but it was better than staying in one place waiting for something to happen in the room. "Um..."Link said loudly, making a face at the kissy faces the adults were making."Who's is this?"

"Erebus' dear. Thank you..." The way her voice sounded reminded Link of his mother's in a way, sweet and trying to be kind.

Link sighed slowly as if annoyed the swung the bag over his shoulder, grabbing the only other one that was in the car then closing the door with his hip. He waited as the happy couple who were just radiating off love rays walked into the house, himself following after.  
>Moving past them he headed up the stairs, Erebus' bag digging into his shoulder while the mother's hung loosely in his hand. She would be sleeping in his father's room and Erebus with him. It was like an entire family bunk up for something. If they were all family, anyway...<p>

Setting the bag in front of their room, some where he would never go again then moving to the hall where his now shared bedroom is he slowly opened the door. "Got your stuff, Sunshine..." Link said, a little more sharp then he intended but it was too late now. He held it out for Erebus to take, leaning on the wall slightly as if off balance from it or just tired. "Make yourself at home yet?"

_**Darks**_

Darks glanced at pictures as they passed them. An old couple in a few of them. A young man and women in another. Some had a small boy smiling in them where others had a lady that was so stunningly beautiful Darks had to take a double take. "Is she your mother?" He asked interested seeing as the lady had fair hair and such pale skin. Her hair rested on her shoulder as she looked down at a baby that was resting in her arms. Flowers were in bloom in the picture and it all looked so stunningly put together the way it was.

Link didn't answer so he took it as he didn't want to breech that subject. "She is stunning." He stated and left it like that as they walked in silence.

Link fumbled and clutched onto the railing. Darks didn't see it happen right away, but reached out for him not wanting him to fall. "Sorry." Darks blinked and pulled his hand away seeing he had already caught himself. "It's okay." He stated a little too coldly as he stood back up right and waited for him to get up.

He looked embarrassed beyond belief which made sense. If you trip over something in front of someone a course you're going to get red in the face and act the way he was. Darks chuckled a little and placed his right hand over his mouth as Link turned back and shot him a small glare. He quirked his eyebrow and tried to suppress the laughter. "Right over here is where you'll be staying with me."

Darks watched as he slid over the wooden floor and pressed his hand onto a door and let it swing open. He waited in the frame for a second with a smile on his face and a small hint of the blush left. "Make yourself at home on the left side."

Link stepped out of the way and quickly adverting his eyes to a window between the two beds. He looked like there was something interesting out there so Darks stepped forward into the room over by his new brother. He leaned up against Link's back and wrapped his arms around him playfully."Anything interesting out there,bro?" He questioned as he watched Link twitch and face grow hot as he pulled away Darks fell free from his grasp and balanced himself out.

Darks looked away from the blushing boy and examined the room. It was so blue it was almost black. It wasn't that bad of a color, but it could have been more colorful. Maybe with some neon paint splatters it would help make the room feel less dark. And the beds, that's what really got him. They were so close together they might as well be sharing the same bed. And tat wasn't going to fly in his book. That was going to have to be fixed.

"Why are the beds so close?" he demanded as a hand slid up to his hip and rested there. He looked slightly annoyed by the fact, but that wasn't the real case. He was just testy about the beds being so close to one another and wanted to know whose idea it was for that.

Darks ignored most of what Link was rambling on about then looked over at the bed. Fresh sheets and pillows were stacked up waiting to be placed onto the bed. Aiden hated putting sheets on beds. He never used them anyways. All he needed was a nice flat pillow and a big fluffy blanket to cover up with.

Darks didn't take notice of his new brother leaving the room. He wasn't that bad looking. Darks really took interest in his hair, it was just so blond. Then there were his eyes. They were so outstanding and captured Darks eyes right away. He didn't know why, but he felt the oddest sensation to grab hold of him and press him against the wall and press his lips on his, odd.

Darks shook his head and let his hair hit him in the face. "What am I thinking? He's my brother..." Darks mumbled as he grabbed hold of the sheets and made his bed.

Once Darks finished making the bed he walked over to the window and pressed his palm on it. Outside was the lovely couple smiling and giggling then there was Link. He had hold of his duffle bag and another bag. The way the sun hit him made him shiver.

Darks quickly turned away from the window and ran his slender fingers through his hair and he nibbled on his lip.

"Got your stuff, Sunshine." Darks attention snapped up as he looked at Link. He held out his duffle bag and Aiden looked at it then into Links eyes. They were so memorizing he could get lost in them any day it seemed. "Thanks,"

He grabbed hold of the bag and threw it down onto his bed. He looked at it for a second trying to decide if he wanted to open it up yet or not. Considering there was another in the room he didn't feel good about opening it so it picked it back up and slid it under the bed for another time.

"Dinner time, Link, Erebus," His mother called up to them. He rolled his eyes and headed over to the door not looking at Link once as he left the room and headed back down the stairs.

_**Link**_

Link watched as Darks left the room then took a quick breath to relax himself, his face was red form that hug. It made him strangely uncomfortable in places. He could feel straight threw Darks thin pants, his private area rubbing against his ass on that one hug." That felt, wait- Don't even think about it. He's your brother, just let it go." Looking up he realized Darks was already gone, he moved out of the room quickly and started to go down the stairs, not even looking at the pictures Darks pointed out earlier. The thought of them only brought him chest pain, and his eyes sting.

Link sighed as his feet touched the wooden floor, threw the doorway he could see everyone sitting at the dinner table. Since they hadn't gone shopping yet for so many people they ordered Italian food. He could smell it from here, it made Links stomach growl loudly.  
>Link hadn't been in the dining room for a while, since it's where families ate. They hadn't thought about being a family in a while. It was pretty long, so two people sat on each end across from each other with a table cloth that touched all the way to the floor, perfect for hiding or hiding broken things. Just the thing Link felt like doing at that very moment.<p>

Link walked into the room quietly, glancing at the parents on one end that were whispering things in each other's ears, giggling like high school lovers or something. Then at Darks, but only for a second, he didn't want him to catch him staring at him. He quickly took his seat in front of Darks, watching the steaming spaghetti and oregano mixed with cheese on top. The smell was nice and nothing looked too bad, even the sauce that was poured all over it.

Link pushed the food with his fork slowly, his head leaning on his hand to relax. He just wanted to relax at dinner, but he felt tense for some reason, like he didn't want to be here, at this moment with all these people.

Then a idea hit Link as he was staring into space, _I should get him back! But how? _Glancing up at Darks he let his fork slip from his fingers, it fell from his fingers then into his lap, sliding down his colored jeans, then making a clank to the floor in front of him. It even made him jump a little, but he quickly recovered.

"Oops, I'll just get that." Link tried to keep a look out of his eyes as his hand rested on the table to help himself lower under the table, he half glanced at the adults who paid him no mind then went under the table.

It was slightly darker under the table, he glanced to his left and made a grossed out face. He watched as the adults played with their feet under the table, it was a bit creepy. Looking away from that Link saw his fork, he reached for it but not before looking at Erebus' lap. _Should I... Take advantage? Yeah, sure, why not? _Link reached a twitchy hand forward to Erebus' pants button, his shaking fingers easily slipping the button out, hopefully unnoticed. His fingers grabbed the jean's zipper, pulling them down slowly.

Link looked up with a smirk as he saw Darks wasn't wearing boxers, slightly funny, but Link wasn't about to stop the joke there. Leaning forward while his hand wrapped around his pale looking member before moving it, then opened his mouth slowly and wrapped his lips around the top. 

**~+:[Time Skip]:+~**

Link slowly released Darks member, his tongue licking his lips slowly as a white creamy substance was on the edge of his lip. Moving backwards Link calmly poked his head out from under the table, not looking at Erebus, but setting his fork down. "Excuse me, I'm not too hungry anymore." Link stood up quickly from the table, pushing his chair in before nodding to the parents, his Dad giving him a smile back then going back to Erebus' mother.

Link went out of the dining room quickly, taking a slow breath as he turned up to go the stairs, heading straight for their room so he could hopefully sleep the rest of the night, never found out.


	4. A Halls Encounter

_**Darks**_

As soon as Darks reached the bottom of the stairs he turned into the dining room. The table was one of those old styled ones where they were long and the head of the house sat on the very end. The table cloth was very nice. White lace an not a stain to be found on it even though it did touch the floor. It must have never been used or if it had been, not very often from the looks of it considering white lace like that for one was hard to keep clean like it was and for two it looked just a bit dusty, but nothing to serious.

Darks shook his head. He was getting too much into the details of the things around him then what was there and now. What was happening at that very second, the voices calling out to him, asking if everything was alright. He simply nodded his head and looked down at the couple who were already seated next to one another. It was like it was meant that way. Like it had always been like this and he was just spacing out the whole time."Yea, I'm fine, mom." Darks answered as he walked down the side of the table. His finger tips softly grazing the top of it.

The scent of the food was tantalizing for being Italian. Italian wasn't one of his top picks, but he would make do. The vibrant red candles were placed equally with one another was the most light there was in the room. The over head lights had been dim down to add to the mood, but what mood was he supposed to be feeling? Was he even supposed to be in a mood? He felt trapped in a fairy tale that wasn't his while the main characters frolicked about in deep and otter love with one another. It sickened him the way they were acting. It was like they were the teenagers who were in love and he was standing back acting like the adult with the straight face he bore.

Darks sat down in a maple oak chair and looked down at the food that was already on his plate. It looked okay, but he wasn't too hungry to start with. He didn't want to be rude, so he picked up the silver fork placed on his left and moved some noodles around the plate. He swirled the noodles around the fork before he took a bite out of it. Everything for the most was silent, but then he walked in.

Link smiled over at their parents then walked over to where Darks was sitting. He took it that he was going to sit down across from him. Not like he minded or anything, he was after all going to have to get used to this type of living, being together with your family during dinner, talking to one another about the happenings of daily life.

A small vibration hit Darks as he places his fork down on the plate. He looked over at everyone to make sure no one was looking and pulled the phone out of his pants. A small smile played across his lips as he replied and closed the phone. Milo had texted him asking him how things were going with the new family and that he missed him. Darks slipped the phone back into his pants and looked up when he heard a clank.

"Oops, I'll just get that." Link gave a faint smile and slid under the table. Darks didn't think nothing of it and went back to his plate of food. "So, Erebus, how do you like it here so far?" His new father asked only taking his eyes away from his new bride for a moment.

Darks started to talk, but was soon as he started he quickly ended. He felt a shaky hand grab hold of the top of his pants, his button and zipper slowly coming undone. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't like it either, but it excited him to no extant. He could feel his face grow hot and knew a certain part of him was as one could say, happy. Darks knew he shouldn't be reacting like this after all he was his brother. Well, his step-brother, but that still counted for something, right?

"It's coming along." He stammered as he felt a cold hand wrap around his member. He had to keep things short it seemed. Keep his responses to a minimum or a little noise could escape from his very mouth. This wasn't fair, not in the least bit. It wasn't like he did something to deserve this, right? Nothing came to mind as he pondered this. All he could think about was the hug he had given him, but what was so wrong with that? Nothing, right? Brothers gave each other hugs all the time. Milo and his brother did it a lot so Darks didn't see what was so wrong with it.

"Well hopefully you can adjust well. We wouldn't want you to feel out of place here or not welcomed." His new father preached. Yea, he sure as hell felt welcomed what with what was happening below the table with his so called brother. He wanted to whop him one over the head, but had to bite down on his lip as he felt a mouth surround the tip of his member and slowly make its way down then back up. This went on for a bit and Darks had to restrain himself from gripping the table and moaning as his mother and father questioned him on trivial things that didn't matter to him at the point in time.

Darks could feel the precum coming and was glad his torture was almost over, but that wasn't the end of it. Link looked up at Darks for a moment and smirked as he placed his fingers gently over the hole and prevented from his release. _"_Are you done with your plate, Erebus?" His mother asked in a simple, yet soft tone. He couldn't talk in the state at which he was in and gave her a simple nod of his head as he pressed his palm against Links forehead, pushing him back away from him sending him to the floor where he quickly whipped his mouth and picked his fork up making his appearance back above the table.

"You get lost down there son? You were down there a long time." he dad raised his brow at him then looked over to his wife seeing her nod he stood up and helped clear the table. Darks quickly pulled his zipper up and buttoned his pants before they could make their way over to where he was sitting. He was trying to act as nothing had happened, but it was so hard. It was so sudden and he was still so horny.

Link rose from his chair and handed his plate off to his dad before exciting to the hall. He wasn't going to get away that easy. Hell no, not after what he just pulled. Darks stood up and rushed out after him into the hall. "Where do you think you're going?" His voice boomed as he caught Link by the wrist and spun him around; his free hand coming down pressing onto Links chest, pinning him to the wall. Darks leaned in towards Link and whispered into his ear, "You aren't getting off lightly, dear brother..." His voice was soft ,yet filled with passion as he finished he lightly ran his tongue down his ear to his neck and kissed it lightly.

Link seemed to whimper a little which only made Darks look up and smirk."Can't take what you dealt?" He questioned as he let go of his wrist and ran his hand up the side of Links pants to the belt line where he let his fingers linger as he played with him. Letting his fingers slip into his pants a little before pulling then out and reaching up for his neck where his hand rested. "Don't tempt me." He whispered as he brought his lips up to Links and pressed them onto his.

Darks pulled away from Link and looked him up and down. He looked as if he were a scared mouse trapped by a starving cat in a back alley. Darks heard their parents in the kitchen laughing and giggling as they did the dishes. That gave them time. Him time. They wouldn't even notice.

Darks reached down and grabbed the bulge in Links pants and grasped onto it. Rubbing it till he could feel the affect.


	5. Father Son Talk

_**Links**_

Link had been half running and half fell so embarrassed by his actions. He couldn't believe he had just done that, he almost thought he was off the hook too. Until Darks voice echoed behind, it almost sounded strained and of course angry. _Shit, Say that a little louder why don't you? __Link _was about to turn around and apologize to Darks, saying it was all a harmless joke of humor and for them both to let it go. What surprised Link was when Darks had grabbed him by the wrist roughly, and turned him to face Darks, the look in his eye made shivers go down Links spine. Like something dangerous.

A firm, rough hand pressed against his chest until his back matched against the wall behind him, but the hand was still going into his slightly firm chest to hold him down from moving or fighting back. "You aren't getting off lightly, dear brother..." The words almost made Link moan, but Darks licking his ear and neck made him whimper loudly, his self control trying to stay in charge as best it could. The feelings that were going through Links made him so uncomfortable since they were family now. Though, most of the feelings mostly went straight in his pants in a certain area making his pants tight.

"Can't take what you dealt?"

"I... I can." His voice was light and seemed to barely have a firmness of seriousness. He couldn't think straight with his eyes watching Darks fingers play with his belt line then going to rest next to his neck.

"Don't tempt me." Those words made Link smirk slowly and want to run his hands threw Darks hair, he was going to respond, but Darks soft lips touched his own in a light manner. They were so warm, delicious, and comforting; he couldn't get enough, like an addict.

"I'm a tempter, you'll soon learn this." Link whispered in short breaths; his body trembling slightly already, he could tell he probably looked small to Darks. "Hope that doesn't bother you." A smile played on his lips, it was cocky and playful.

Link followed Darks hearing to the kitchen, hearing the parents wash dishes and giggle like school girls. As he turned his to look at Darks he felt a hand grip his bulge, a deep moan intimated deep from his throat. Link made a deep moan; while raising his right hand to grip the side of Darks arm, his hips bucking against Darks hand in small burst.

"D-Don't." Link mumbled under his breath, the breaths going faster by a minute; he was already getting excited? By his own bother? What was he thinking? Link hadn't been touched in a long time, was it just hormones? He had to escape somehow, get out before getting caught like the little mouse that he was.

_He's just horny, give him release and run for it._ Link let Darks arm go and slowly let his hand trail downward to Dark bulge, his fingers rubbing against it roughly then with sneaky fingers grabbing the zipper and pulling it down slowly so nothing would get caught on it. Link let his hand move into the open part, his fingers slowly wrapping around a warm, pale member. He could feel it pulse and twitch in his hand, it was hard and Darks was wanting something.

Link moved his hand in slow motions, his freezing hand started to warm as he rubbed it, Link had done this type a thing many times before. He knew what he was doing by the way Darks was making noises.

"Do you like that?" Link asked in a low, rough toned voice, as if a command to Darks.

[Insert Sexual Things, Actions, and Noises Here.]

Link huffed heavily as his hand loosened its tight grip, he had gotten a bit too excited from giving Darks that hand job. He smirked as he looked down at his hand that had white cum all over it, then looking back at Darks.

"Had enough fun?" Link purred, the grip on his chest loosened. Links fun didn't last long as his back tingled with warning; he heard voices coming from the kitchen more clearly. They were becoming louder, as if walking straight out of the kitchen to where they were!

"Glad you had fun." Link smiled as he fixed Darks up with the knuckles of his fingers, everything being back in place and then Link slipping out of Darks grip on his chest. Link pushed open a door and slipped in quietly, it was a hallway bathroom. The walls were dark blue, but the bottom half were white tiles, it having a shower/bathtub, toilet, and what Link needed most, a sink.

Turning the knob quickly and running his hand under the hot water, hearing voices he set his ear near the door to listen as his Dad talked to Darks about something. Barely hearing the words though, he could barely focus, his own bulge aching for him painfully.

"...No girls... Rules... Link..."

Link raised an eyebrow then jumped, making a loud, pained noise. The hot water had burned his hand to a very red and it had blistered a bit. _How did I not notice that?_ Shaking his head and turning off the water, he waited until he didn't hear anyone talking before slowly opening the door. Looking slowly, he didn't see his father, so he slipped out of the bathroom, his target being the stairs for bed and hopeful to take care of his own problem. _Maybe a book will get my mind off all this crap._ A loud sigh came from under Links breath, as if annoyed.

_**Darks**_

Darks purred lightly as Link spoke, "I'm a tempter, you'll soon learn this" His voice was cut off and in shortened breaths. His slender body trembled below his. He was so small, so easy to dominate. Just the type he preferred. He liked being in control, liked having others wither beneath his very presence. A smile played across Links face, "Hope that doesn't bother you."Darks chuckled. What a little cocky bastard he was.

Their parent's voices sounded distant still. Dishes still clanking in the sink and talking about how everyone will feel living with one another. They worried the two boys wouldn't like each other and that they would rebel and demand separate rooms, but they didn't for the most part, yet. They were happy that things were turning out so swell.

Darks returned his concentration to his dear, little brother. A simple moan had escaped from his tender lips loud as ever. There was no repressing there. That was full blown pure pleasure and Darks loved it. Link reached up and attempted to grasp Darks arm. His hips were buckling against Darks. His back arched and their bodies firmly pressed within each other's presence. It was like nothing mattered in the world. It was only them at that moment there. That was all that counted in that moment in times little vortex.

"D-Don't." Link mumbled with such certainly in his voice. It was almost like he was plotting something. Not like he has done enough already, but more? What more could this boy do to him that would work him up? Make him experience pleasure and pain? Pleasure for not being with someone in this sort of way in such a long time and pain because the last one he was with was Milo of all people. It wasn't like he wanted it to happen, but Milo surprised him with it one night. He had known Darks cherished him and in more ways than one way so that night they had a night they wouldn't be forgeting.

Darks kissed Links neck and whispered to him before he felt something grip him. Links fingers, rubbing against him. The action was already taking its course, yet again. His fingers working their magic as his zipper slowly lowered and warm fingers trailed his member. Darks moaned and leaned farther into Link. His knees were turning to jelly as some might say. It seemed as if he had done this many a time. This wasn't the first time he has pleasured someone. It makes him wonder who else he had tempted or if this is all just first timers luck. Lucky bastard he was. He has Darks bent to his will.

"Do you like that?"Link asked in a low tone. It was like it was some sort of command aimed at him. He nodded and nipped at his lip. He felt so good. Every part of his body was tingling. Every sensation was heightened then the impossible happened. He came and Link pulled away. "Had enough fun?"

Darks smiled and licked his cheek, "I'll never have enough with you, brother." He lessened his weight on Links chest and sighed. The voices from the kitchen grow louder and Link turned from him after fixing Darks up.

"Glad you had fun." He smirked then retreated into a door and left Darks, standing there paralyzed and still transfixed.

Darks felt a hand come down sternly on his shoulder. He turned to find Links dad standing there. A smile wider than the very Nile they knew. _Crap, just what I needed in a time like this. You better be fast old man..._

"I need to get some things straight with you, Erebus. I know you like to party and stay out at all hours of the night, but that is about to change. I have a reputation to uphold and if these rules aren't followed we have no choice but to send you off to boot camp got it, Erebus?" Darks rolled his eyes and wondered how his mother could ever fall for such a tight ass man. What does he got that she likes? He's an ass who thinks he is the enforcer. No one tells Darks what to do, ever.

"There is no girls to be in the house in the afterhours and if you have girls over the door MUST stay open at all times, no exceptions, got it?" Darks nodded and sat down in a chair. He knew this was going to take a while and he would rather be sitting down then standing any day. Doesn't help he is still excited and has a raging boner as they spoke. _Damn him, I swear I'll get him back soon..._

His voice droned on for quite some time and his eyes were starting to flutter."Are you even paying attention, Erebus?" Darks snapped his attention towards the man and chuckled. "Yea, I am. I heard you. You want me to treat your son with respect, okay, are we done here now 'cause I have a raging fucking boner and I would LOVE it if I was able to oh, you know, relieve myself, you know?"

The old man stepped back and looked horrified. "Yea, I thought so. So now I'll be going, okay." Darks smirked and walked down the hall towards his new room. It was still empty and that was all that he needed. That is, till Link comes in.


	6. Late Night Snack

_**Links**_

Links ocean like eyes moved up from the floor to the back of Darks head, his face heated up at the thoughts of what has happened, how his face was still wet from the lick, and how he had an aching boner from the whole situation. He had to just either confront him on the situation, or run away and sleep somewhere else, like the couch. He, himself, had no nuts to confront a person he had just met today about giving him a lot of attention, so he would graciously accept option number two, with tail in between his legs tightly.

"Hey, pretty much time to sleep." His slim form moved past Darks and he quickly went to his closet, sliding it open to grab a white tank top off the floor, throwing it upon his bed, his mind noticing how close the beds were as he took off his shirt. His lean muscles clenched and contracted at the sudden cold, his arms were lean and showed no obvious muscles, which he did not have. His stomach was smooth; barely a touch of abs showing. Though what was on his back was quite of interest, on his lower back near his waist, there was small, bold tattooed writing. _'All Men Are Afraid Of The Light.'_ Before he hoped Darks could see it, Link pulled on his white tank top and pulled off his jeans, revealing plaid boxers.

"I think I'll sleep downstairs, since I sleep better with the TV."Link grabbed his blanket and a pillow, the thin sheet barely the view from his form. _'And not the fear of being raped.'_ Easily and surely, the young male moved past Darks in a rush without another word, almost knocking into his new step-mother.

"Goodness! I was just about to come inside and say goodnight to you both, but where are you off to?"

"Erebus is, a bit shy, surprisingly, and would like to stay alone for the night. I can only imagine to get used to the idea of sleeping in there. So I only wished to fulfill his wishes by sleeping in the living room."

The woman took a minute to consider the lie, and she nodded, almost smiling her jaw off. "I see, thank you for considering his feelings, you are such a sweet boy. I hope dinner was alright, Erebus seemed really tense and you looked as if you were hiding under the table all night."

"Oh no, I enjoyed dinner, I think Erebus was just shocked by the whole thing like I was, you know? But why don't you tell him if he can't sleep, I'll be watching movies downstairs." Link could feel himself mentally slapping his brain, why would he say that? Only to please the woman in front of him, just get though the years, as one would say.

"I'll do that, thanks for your kindness. Sleep well." She moved past him and into their room, the sounds of conversation going on in her place.

_And that round is over_ Link sighed lightly and quickly moved down the hall; he could feel his lowers become calmer as the coolness of the house rolled on him. His skin shivered as he walked down the wooden stairs, his form finally making it to the living room. He quickly threw his items on the love seat and moved to the small TV, his hands easily turning it on and popping in the movie,_'12 Angry Men'_. Slowly he sunk into his seat, his entire body covered by the thin sheet, his mind focusing on the black and white screen.

It was almost halfway through the movie that he felt the urge to do it, but he wouldn't, but with everyone awake. Link slowly turned his head to look up at the hallway from up the stairs, only darkness revealed itself to him. No, if anyone wanted anything from the kitchen, they would catch him in the act of it all. And after tonight's doing, he was about to do it himself, or would he? Unless some chick magically appeared, he was screwed. Maybe this was the time to call his friend Jay?

Shuffling his hand on the floor, he let his fingers wrap around a thin phone, his thumb working it in his eyes. He pressed the talk button and brought the ringing machine to his ear, a sigh of relief going though him as he heard her pick up.

'Hello?'

"It's me Jay; I kind of have this problem…"

'Lemme guess, in your pants?' She said the sentence extremely loud, which only followed with a louder laugh.

"Geez, loud enough? Wake up your whole neighborhood will you? I was hoping you might come over and help me?"

'I don't think I can, I have family visiting, plus you have people now, it's not very best to try to take care of it at night like this.'

He hated it when she was right, mostly about these types of situations. "Fine, thanks anyway, bye." He pressed the off button and threw the phone on the floor, his eyes going back to the movie. _'Fuck this, I'm doing this now.'_ Link took a deep breath and slowly let his hand slip under the thin sheet that covered his lower body. His thin hand moved under his plaid boxers and his fingers touched the tip, making his body shudder. Hearing a creak on the stairs, Link looked behind himself for anyone coming down the stairs, he couldn't see though the darkness, and so he returned back to what he was doing. His hand roughly grabbed himself, causing his body to quake; he slowly moved it up and down, trembles of pleasure shaking him. Other thoughts swung into his head as he pleasured himself, some drifting to his new brother, which caused him to mumble out words he wouldn't say in front of others. "E-Eh… Ah, Erebus, Shit."

_**Darks**_

"Hey, it's pretty much time to sleep." Darks turned over in his bed and tilted his head at the voice. _Bed time? It was only eleven what was this kid, ten?_Darks chuckled at the thought and looked Link up and down, studying every angle, every curve, every nook and cranny. He simply had the perfectly built body. Not to wimpy and not to buff looking, he was slightly toned, which Darks liked, and a face to die for.

Link crossed the room to the closet before Darks could say anything in return. He simply nodded his head and looked up at the ceiling. Link seemed to tense up, which was odd, was he scared to sleep in the same room as with the man he just basically raped out of nowhere? No, it couldn't have been that, could it? Darks pondered the thought, but came upon the conclusion that it couldn't be. If he was bold enough to do that then hell he could sleep in the same room as him.

Link peeled his shirt off which revealed his ever so sweetly formed body. Darks watched him as he undressed and smirked, "Interesting tattoo, bro, what inspired it?" Erebus was into tattoos without a doubt. Tattoos were a wonder to him. He loved the meaning and the stories behind them, but his, his made the gears in his head turn. Why would somebody put a tramp stamp like that on them-self? It was just odd?

His pants soon left his legs and there before him stood an almost naked Link. Darks tried to picture the boy nude, but it was nearly impossible, nearly. "You can stay in here; I don't mind the TV being on, Link." Darks sat up and watched as he slid across the wood floor to his bed. Pillow and blanket soon entrusted into his palms. A death grip like no other on them. It was like watching a mouse tremble in fear of the cat.

"Hey, really..." Darks started to speak, but was soon talking to himself. It was almost like he was never there.

Darks sighed loudly and slopped back down into his new bed. Everything was so different, so new, he didn't like it. It was all just to out of place for his taste. He liked small town places and now, now they lived in an overly populated town. Everything was always everyone's business and now, now he was thrown into a fish bowl with piranhas.

A small rapping at the door started Darks. He had got settled and started to rest his eyes some, "Humm?" He mumbled as he turned in the sheets and pulled the blanket closer to him.

"Hunny, are you asleep yet? I don't mean to bother you any. I just wanted to check in on you. See how you're doing." April sat down by him and stroked his hair. She always used to do that when he was younger. It was very calming.

"No, I was just sitting here, relaxing, you know?" Darks gave her a sheepish smile and moved closer into her. He missed being so close to her and having her all to himself, now, now he had to share and he wasn't too good at that.

"Link said he was gonna go watch movies and said if you wanted to join him you could. How sweet that boy is..." Her voice lingered in his ears as she twirled her hair_._"Well, I'm off to bed! See you in the morning, sweetheart." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Absolute silence filled the room. Erebus threw off his blanket and snatched up his phone. His fingers quickly tapping away then silence again. He felt better, he still needed to take care of himself, but that could wait. He first needed a snack before he headed to bed.

Darks stumbled down the stairs into the kitchen. He riffled around for a bit till he found some chips, soda, and what do you know alcohol. He really shouldn't have picked it up. Last time he did was with Milo and it didn't end all too well.

With his arms full he walked into the living room. "E-Eh… Ah, Erebus, shit."

"Well, shit, really, you're that low?" He smiled as he watched the boy panic. His eyes were wide and he looked shocked, yet expecting.

"Mind if I join you, that is help you out there, brother?" He dropped his goods onto the chair and crawled over to Link. His body lingered over the paralyzed boys' body. Their skin inches away from one another. Links breathing was heavy.


End file.
